


What’s Wrong With Lance?

by Windfall13



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, It’s...an ending..., Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: When their baby boy came back to them, he wasn’t the same as before...





	What’s Wrong With Lance?

Something was wrong with Lance. Their shining star, their golden boy, wasn’t the same when he came back to them. He was a shadow of his former self; he no longer spoke to them as much because he would be busy spacing out, thinking about only God knows what. But the family was extremely careful around him, especially after the first day he was back. Lance had been in the living room with them as they all talked about how they missed him and caught him up on what happened. 

Lance’s father, Angelo, had realized that Lance wasn’t listening when he was no longer nodding. Angelo had placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, ignoring the jolt he felt from his son, “Son, I think you should-“

A terrified shriek came from Lance as he jumped away from his own father. He curled up in the corner, giving his family members a look that clearly showed how scared he was. Angelo could only stare as he gripped the blanket that he ever so lovingly placed on Lance’s shoulders. His wife, Maria, got up and tried to walk towards her son, ”Lance?”

”Don’t go anywhere near me, bastard!” Lance shouted. Maria flinched away, ”Lance, it’s me! Maria!”

”N-No! You’re playing mind tricks!” Lance hissed dangerously, ”I know who you are! You’re not getting any information!”

”Lance-”

”GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

Maria was about to go against Lance’s wishes before Veronica gripped her shoulder, ”Don’t. I think he’s having an episode. The best thing to do is to wait it out.”

That was about 4 months ago. Since then, they let Lance space out, fearing that they’d hurt their young boy again. They didn’t know what to do. He had frequent nightmares to the point where it affected his sleep, despite Veronica’s attempt to calm him before she left for the Garrison. At least Lance could actually come out of his room to converse a little when Veronica was still there. Of course, there were his moments but there were also the things he sometimes said that would freak his family out.

“Sometimes all I can think about is shooting someone in the head.”

That was the first thing he murmured in a week since he came back. Some silverware had clattered against the plates as everyone stared at him with shock. 10-year-old Luis poked gently at his arm, “Lance?”

Maria had scolded him, thinking Lance would have another panic attack, ”Luis! Don’t poke him! You’ll scare him!”

”Why’s everyone so tense?” Lance asked with genuine concern. 13-year-old Marco hissed at him, ”You don’t remember what you just said?”

”I-I said something?”

”Yeah! You said that all you think about shooting people in the head!”

Lance had froze, looking in disbelief and shock towards Marco. Then he looked down at his food before he hastily got off his chair and made his way back to his room, ”I think I’m not hungry anymore.

No one had stopped him. After a while, they got used to the dark murmurs, as much as they didn’t really want to.

”Razors have many different uses.”

”I wonder what’s a good way to talk to dead people.”

”I love the sound of screaming.”

They had tried to get him to stop. They all tried to anchor him back to reality, directly speaking with him and even scolding him(Maria didn’t really like that method)but it was pointless. He never seemed to remember what he said or plain out not believe them at all. 

When Veronica left for the Garrison, Lance was even worse. He almost never came out of his room. Maybe sometimes to eat, but they were only lucky if they were able to make him eat properly on some days. Something was clearly wrong with Lance, and they were going to pull it out of him one way or another.

On the 78th day he was back, Maria and Angelo forced into his room. By forced, it meant that Angelo silently picked the lock before they both went in. Lance’s shivering form was on the bed, lying on its side. When he heard them close the door, his head had turned around behind him.

“Oh, hey guys!” Lance said with fake enthusiasm as he sat up on his bed. Angelo didn’t hesitate, ”Son, we need to talk to you about something. We put this off for far too long.”

Lance looked very nervous, ”Uh, okay?”

”Lance.” Maria asked, ”Are you truly doing okay? Because you haven’t been acting like our little boy since you came back.”

Lance paused for a moment, but then he gave them a reassuring grin as he shrugged them off, ”Yeah, I’m totally fine!”

Angelo huffed, ”Son, tell us the truth. What happened when you were gone?”

”You won't believe me.” Lance scoffed. Maria winced, ”You don’t trust us?”

”Of course I do! It’s just that you won’t believe what me if I tell!”

”Son,” Angelo carefully placed a hand on his son’s knee, ”We can't help you if we don’t know what’s going on.”

Lance gave him a teary-eyed smile before he nodded, ”O-Okay...okay. I trust you.”

And then he finally spoke, but it wasn’t what Maria or Angelo expected. They expected him to be kidnapped by a gang, maybe even tortured, but he instead gave a tale about robot lions named Voltron that fought in a galactic war against some alien species named Zarkon. In fact, he said the other missing pilots were up there: Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. It was entertaining to say the least, the parents would’ve applauded for such a story if it weren’t for the circumstances. If Lance actually believed this was all real, then there could only be one reason why…

”You’re crazy.” Angelo whispered after a moment of silence. Lance’s head whipped to Angelo, ”Papa?”

”Those people who took you...someone, anyone, they turned you insane…”

”Papa, it’s all-”

”Those are just fantasies!” Angelo raised his voice, making Lance cower away, but his father didn’t see that through his mix of emotion, ”That is only something children would believe in!”

”Angelo…” Maria stood up to grip his arm tight, ”Leave him. He’s still suffering.”

Angelo glared at Lance before he realized the damage he had caused. Poor Lance was ready to run, to fight, to do anything; it was almost like he was a soldier. Angelo wanted to reach out, but he knew he would only make things worse, and he sure as hell already fucked up.

”We’re...we’re going to book you for a therapist.” Angelo stuttered awkwardly before he walked off. Maria looked at her son, who was close to tears. She forced herself to suck it up, ”Lance, understand that things like that don’t just happen. There...is no such thing as robotic lions in an alien war. I promise, Lance, that we’ll get you back into the right state of mind. Good night.”

She left him, closing the door shut behind herself. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she heard Lance break down. The worst part was that he sounded worse than when he woke up from his nightmares. 

After that, the parents found a therapist pretty quickly. But it wasn’t like Lance was actually going to him, especially after they trusted him enough to do so by himself. He did go the first few times, according to the therapist, but after that, Lance just started skipping. Only God knew where he went, but Maria and Angelo knew that they couldn’t force him to go so they never confronted him.

Even if they wanted to confront him, it would be a difficult task. Ever since Lance told them everything, they never saw or heard him again. He never even answered to Marco or Luis. Maria would leave behind a plate for Lancs just in case he ever got hungry. Unfortunately, Lance’s plate was empty 33% of the time. But there was that one time…

Angelo picked Lance’s lock to the door and went inside, Marco following along since he wanted answers. Luis wanted to know as well, but the family decided he was too young to understand such things. Once again, Lance was on his side facing away from them. Marco was first, ”Oi! You’ve been acting like a shit recently!”

Angelo glared at Marco, ”Language. Anyway, son, you haven’t been going to your therapist. Don’t give us the excuse that you’ve forgotten, just be honest.”

Lance was silent. 

”Hey! Are you even list-”

”Leave.” 

It was quiet yet it seemed louder than the other two men in the room. Marco, their prideful, hotheaded and stubborn son, was cowering, ”H-Huh? You b-better answer us!”

”I...said...LEAVE!” Lance shouted as he showed his enraged face. Marco and Angelo jumped about five feet in the air before they scurried out of the room. As the door slammed shut behind them, Marco looked at his father with tear-filled eyes, ”Pops, I’ve never seen that dumbass like that.”

Angelo could only place a reassuring hand on Marco’s shoulder, ”I know, son. I know.”

That was yesterday. The rest of the family sat in somber silence, not knowing what to do with the missing member. Maria silently knitted away and Angelo was watching a game while their sons pretended to do their homework. Of course, the parents knew from the lack of noise coming from them, but they both let it slide. Everyone was worried about Lance. No one knew what to do with him. He was delusional, and he didn’t want help. A knock on the door gathered everyone’s attention. 

”Aye, leave it. It’s probably another Missionary.” Angelo said. Everyone left it at that until there was another knock. Maria looked to her husband. With a sigh, Angelo gave in, “Son!...Marco! Get the door!”

Angelo and Maria ignored the annoyed grumbles from Marco as he went to answer the door. 

“We’re not interested...Veronica?!”

Everyone else in the house, excluding Lance, immediately ran to the door. It was their daughter, looking the same before she left but this time, she was in uniform. 

She gave them a smile, ”Hi guys!”

”What are you doing here?” Luis asked. Her smile faded, ”We don’t really have time. I need Lance.”

”What for?” Angelo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Maria looked at her husband, ”You don’t trust our daughter?”

”I don't trust the government. Not after I left Lance with them and he came back as a crazy person who thinks...robot lions can fight in a space war!”

Veronica’s eyes widened, “Dad...is that what you really think?”

Angelo was confused, ”Y-Yes? It’s just...not possible…”

Veronica sighed, ”I’ll yell at you later. Anyway, what Lance said was true. A team of lions came here to Earth and the 3 missing cadets came back, along with 3 alien entities, Kogane included.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped. Veronica glared at them, “I know why you all would think it’s all crap coming from Lance, but the least you could’ve done was listen to him.”

Maria winced, “How did you-“

“To be honest, I don’t know what happened, but seeing as Lance didn’t come down at all, I can only assume you all fucked it up.”

This hit everyone hard. Luis looked up at his family, “What is big sis talking about?”

“Nothing, Luis. Go sit down and finish your homework.” Maria said kindly. Marco got pissed immediately, “What the hell?! He’s part of this family too!”

“This is an adult matter, Marco!” Angelo barked. Marco barked back, “He’s our brother too, dammit!”

“GO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN NOW!” 

Luis was scared at the raised voice as he ran off to finish his homework. Marco stared at his father with disgust and anger before he stomped off upstairs to his room. Angelo could feel the other two women’s stare drilling into him, but all he could say was, “I-I’m sorry.”

Veronica sighed, “Where is he?”

Maria solemnly motioned up the stairs, “In his room still...”

“Right…”

Veronica pushed past her disappointing parents and went upstairs. Angelo sniffled as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I-I don’t know what to do, Maria. This whole family’s falling apart…”

“This isn’t anyone’s fault, Angelo.” Maria doubted that herself as she said those words. How were they supposed to know it was real? Lance did give a pretty deep description though. She honestly didn’t know whose fault it is.

“WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!”

Rapid footsteps were heard across the top floor. Maria and Angelo swallowed thickly as anxiety filled their stomachs. Veronica came down the stairs with Marco, but no Lance. Both were panting furiously. 

“Where is he?” Veronica asked forcefully through her heavy breathing. Maria babbled, “I-I thought he was still...up in his room.”

“Well you thought wrong, honey!” 

“Like we said, he was here yesterday.” Marco excused, “For all we know he could just be out for the day.”

“Oh really?” Veronica hissed, “Then what about this note left on his bed.”

Angelo was stunned for a moment before he stalked up to his daughter and snatched the note. It was in messy spanish, and there was only one person with such handwriting: Lance. Maria read the note over her husband’s shoulder out loud:

_ To whichever family member finds this, I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I couldn’t force myself to be happy like everyone wanted to. I’m sorry for not being fucking normal like everyone else, especially after a war. I’m sorry for being a joke. To be honest, I don’t have a plan. I could stay with Aunt Paya, but she’d probably call you guys to take me away. I just want a new and normal life. I just want to be normal again, but pretending it never happened isn’t a good coping mechanism.  _

_ You all were my anchor, just like Voltron. I know you don’t believe me but why couldn’t you just play along? Or at the very least reassure me. Support me in some way. Instead, you passed me off to a therapist hoping it would all just go away _ .  _ Problems can’t just disappear with a therapist and a prayer to god, you have to work with me for it. You were a great family, but I can’t keep pretending nothing happened, or keep being treated as a joke. I don’t know where I’m gonna go, I only know how to survive. I just know I want help.  _

_ I can’t keep having people ignore me or my problems. I already had a shitty experience in space, or if you even believe I went to space. I can’t keep acting like I’m okay. I just don’t want to do that anymore. I was even looking forward to being with you guys again. Those endless nights wishing was with you guys back on earth, and the damn homesickness. That’s why I left Voltron without telling the team, to see you all again. Yet I was still treated like a joke. _

_ I’ll still love you all. I’ll always keep you in mind.  _

_ Love, Lance. _

Poor Maria was sobbing at the end of it while Angelo read and reread the letter again and again. They had lost their own son. They both lost their son because they didn’t know what they were doing, and Lance was hurt once again but by his own family. Marco gritted his teeth as he kept his tears in. His older bro, the only other person he trusted in his life, was gone. He knew it wasn’t his fault, his parents were to blame, but why did he feel so god damn guilty? 

“Some family you were.” Veronica spat before she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind herself. It wasn’t their fault.  _ It wasn’t their fault.  _ She wouldn’t believe it as well. Yet she felt she pissed off. At her family and at herself. She left Lance behind for just a few months and now he’s gone. Her family had one job... _ she  _ had one job. Yet because of her own selfish desires, she ended up losing her brother. Veronica’s orders were a blur in her head as she told the men in the car to drive. As the car drove off, she figured out ways to tell Lance’s old team.

Luis sat at the table with despairing confusion. He never even knew what was going on with Lance and he was gone. He felt guilt even though he wasn’t involved. If only he was like Marco then he would actually be useful. Maybe everyone would actually take him seriously. Lance would’ve never been gone if Luis had actually been more mature. With a tense face, he continued his homework, swearing to act more mature after that.

Since the day Lance left, no one was ever the same again. Because Lance took each a piece of everyone’s heart when he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, requester :,)  
> Anyway, I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason
> 
> *Comment “Runaway Lance” if you made it this far!:D*


End file.
